pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker
NOTE: This was the first class I ever made. When I made this I was only a beginner and now I don't like the class seeing it full of bad decisions. I've kept it here for nostalgia's sake I suppose. Some seek knowledge, others physical prowess, and still others mystical powers. The Tinker sees the benefits of all these pursuits, but is wise enough to know that he cannot have them all to himself. He doesn't waist his time studying in libraries for ages, and doesn't take the time to bring his body to peak physical perfection, and he doesn't trust the magic that so many others cling to. Instead the Tinker spends his time learning how to manipulate and build constructs using his knowledge and skills to create the perfect almost-living tools for the job. Let those other dullards waist their time pursing their ideas of greatness, when they come across his constructs no amount of knowledge, magic, or physical prowess will prepare them to handle his masterful creations. These constructs are forces to be reckoned with, often drawing the attention of anyone who's lucky enough to call the construct his ally's enemies. Role: '''Tinkers are unique adventures, in the fact that they usually don't go themselves into the thick of the adventure - preferring to stay in their shop while sending their constructs out, often modifying them with Crafter's Eyes allowing them to scry on their battles. The Tinker spends more time with inanimate and animate objects than with people, and as such is rarely useful when it comes to exchanges with others, opting to spend all their energies and time learning the many crafts that are necessary for their field. Though whenever there's hint of an opposing construct, the Tinker can come out of his den to use some of his abilities against them, though being careful to never get in range of retaliation. Some carry firearms as a last resort, though are by no means experts with them. '''Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Tinker has no class skills. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Tinker Table Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency The Tinkers are not proficient with any weapon or armor. Caster Level A Tinker treats his Tinker level, as his effective caster level. When deciding a blueprint's level for the purpose of item creation feats, choose the lowest level listed. Blueprint Book A Tinker's Book of Blueprints contain 'spells' (hereafter referred to as blueprints) that are heavily modified, and leaves out certain magic writings in favor of notes and details that help him use them to create magical items and constructs. Thusly, the blueprints in his Blueprint Book cannot be cast and can only be used with his item creation feats. Tinkers spend so much time modifying classic spells into specialized blueprints for their book, that they do not learn spells as normal. In addition spellcasters cannot cast spells from a Tinker's book, or add spells from a Tinker's book to their book, and Tinkers cannot add spells to their book from a spellcaster's book, or use their book with his item creation feats. Starting at 1st level, and every level thereafter, a Tinker adds two blueprints to his Blueprint Book (meaning that the Tinker gains two blueprints at every level). Tinker's Blueprint List Schematics Book A Tinker's Schematic's Book contains schematics (knowledge of how to create a given construct) that are written in his own handwriting, with notes and jargon that only he can decipher. Thusly, the schematics in his Schematics Book cannot be shared with another Tinker. Starting at 1st level, and every level thereafter, a Tinker adds a schematic to his Schematics Book (meaning that the Tinker gains a schematic at every level). Tinker's Schematic List Additionally a Tinker may study a construct for 1 hour per 1000 gp in it's price (not it's crafting cost) to gain the schematic of that construct as long as there is enough of the construct left to study (up to GM's discretion). Skilled Crafter Starting at 1st level, and every level thereafter, a Tinker gains a craft skill of his choosing as a class skill (meaning that the Tinker gains a craft skill at every level). At any level, a Tinker may choose to learn the Gunsmithing Feat instead of a craft skill. Skilled Creator The Tinker automatically gets the Item Creation Feats at the following levels: Scribe Scroll at level 1, Brew Potion and Craft Wondrous Item at level 3, Craft Wand, Craft Magic Arms & Armor, and Craft Construct at level 5, Forge Ring at level 7, Craft Rod at level 9, and Craft Staff at level 11. Construct Manipulator The Tinker knows the merits of magic, and uses it in a limited way. Memorizing spells, and infusing his body with arcane essence, he gains these spells as spell like abilities that he can cast a number of times equal to his level divided by the caster level of the spell (choose the lowest level listed) plus his Int modifier rounded down (min 1): Animate Objects at level 1, Make Whole at level 3, Disable Construct at level 5, Malfunction at level 7, Rapid Repair, Soothe Construct, and Unbreakable Construct at level 9, Control Construct at level 13, and Call Construct at level 15. Crafter's Expertise The Tinker creates a construct quicker than most. Crafting a construct takes 1 day per 2,000 gp in the construct's base price, excluding any special material costs. Practice Makes Perfect At level 20, the Tinker masters all the tools and trades necessary to craft constructs. A Tinker gains all the craft skills he doesn't yet have and the Gunsmithing feat if he doesn't yet have it, and all his craft skills go up to +20 (if not there already). In addition the Tinker may chooses 10 blueprints in the Tinker's blueprint list that the Tinker doesn't yet have and add them to his Blueprint Book, and chooses 10 schematics in the Tinker's schematic list that the Tinker doesn't yet have and add them to his Schematic Book (these are in addition to the blueprint and schematic gained by leveling up). Useful Info Building and Modifying Constructs Shield Guardians Ideas *Add Int modifier to touch attacks as a bonus. *Gain money every so often for tradework to help with cost. *Rework how I give him the spells in his Construct Manipulator feature. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew